Puedes Contar Conmigo
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Clyde se sumía a una depresión profunda cuando recordaba que su madre ya no estaría esperándolo en casa cuando llegase de las clases. Pero, el sonido del timbre sacó al castaño de sus pensamientos acerca de su madre, y cuál es su sorpresa que cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con Ike Broflovski.


**Título: Puedes Contar Conmigo.**

**Categorías: FriendShip.**

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**Historia Número: Noventa uno.**

**®ShinigamiStateoftheArt89.**

* * *

**Puedes Contar Conmigo**

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que su madre había muerto por culpa suya? Clyde lo recordaba con cada día que pasaba, aun no lograba superarlo, pero ¿quién supera una perdida tan grande? Siempre que volvía de clases esperaba que su madre le gritara que ya estaba servida la comida o que lo abrazara como solía hacerlo antes, pero… ahora al cerrar la puerta una vez estando adentro de su hogar, no había nadie.

Sólo un silencio sepulcral.

Ese silencio era su bienvenida y sería así hasta que llegará a la mayoría de edad y se consiguiera la suya propia.

Su padre, Roger; desde muy temprano salía a atender la zapatería que era el negocio de la familia y al igual que su amigo, Tweek; heredaría el negocio.

Clyde no deseaba una vida así: atado, sin oportunidad alguna para salir del condado montañés.

Con pesadez, se dirigió a la cocina para sacar cualquier cosa comestible para después encerrarse en su habitación por el resto de la tarde, haciendo tareas o viendo películas por la televisión. Lo que sea, le daba igual al castaño.

Al momento de abrir el refrigerador, escucho el timbre de que alguien estaba a la puerta; cerró sus ojos y suspiró lentamente, lo que menos quería era atender a un amigo suyo o cualquier persona tratando de venderle algo. Cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se fue hasta la entrada principal para atender a la persona que no dejaba de sonar el timbre.

Tomó la perilla de la puerta y abrió la puerta para llevarse la sorpresa de quien tocaba con tanta insistencia no era nada menos que Ike Broflovski, el hermano menor adoptivo de Kyle, un compañero de escuela.

— ¿Ike? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó extrañado Donovan, no había ninguna razón para que el canadiense estuviese parado en la entrada de su casa.

—Te vi en el receso muy decaído, así que se me ocurrió que debía darte algo para animarte, Clyde —contestó Ike, logrando aun más confusión por parte de Donovan que no entendía que tenía que ver que estuviese triste hace unas horas antes -aun lo estaba, pero no importaba- y Ike viniese hasta su casa sólo para darle algo que bien pudo haberle entregado hasta mañana en la escuela.

—No te entiendo, Ike —repicó Clyde, quería comer algo e Ike no era precisamente una ayuda en esos momentos.

Como si no lo hubiese escuchado, Ike se puso de cuclillas para sacar algo del interior de su mochila. Clyde miraba con atención cada movimiento del menor, lo que sea que fuera, que se lo diese pronto. Cuando vio la sonrisa de Ike, soltó otro suspiro y con la mano ya en la puerta lista para cerrarla cuando el canadiense le diese esa cosa tan importante. Ike se incorporo nuevamente y le extendió su lonchera.

—Ábrelo, estoy seguro de que te gustará, Clyde.

Soltó la puerta para recoger la lonchera con ambas manos y abrirla tal como Ike le había indicado. Cuando lo abrió por completo, sus ojos brillaron… era un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, su sabor favorito; le dedico una mirada rápida a Broflovski que sólo se limitó a sonreírle con cariño.

—Lo hice anoche con la ayuda de mi hermano, me lo iba a comer hoy en el receso, pero al verte… se me fueron las ganas de comerlo, así que te lo doy a ti, sé que lo disfrutarás.

Clyde le dirigía miradas al pastel y después al canadiense, así sucesivamente… pastel de chocolate, hace tanto tiempo que no comía un pastel casero e Ike sin conocerlo, le entregó su almuerzo.

El castaño comenzó a sentir un nudo que crecía en su garganta, oh Dios, era tan sensible que no pudo evitar llorar enfrente de Broflovski que alarmado llevó sus manos a los hombros del mayor para tranquilizarlo.

—Yo… lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal —se disculpó el pelinegro, esperando la reacción del amigo de su hermano.

—No… no es nada, Ike —se calmó un poco para poder hablar nuevamente —mamá solía hacerme pasteles de chocolates y que tú te hayas tomado la molestia de darme el tuyo, me hace muy feliz ¿quieres pasar? Quiero compartirlo contigo.

— ¿Estás seguro? No es un pedazo muy grande… además de que es para ti.

—Insisto, Ike. Acompáñame, tu compañía me alegro la tarde —Donovan le dedicó a Ike una de sus mejores sonrisas. Broflovski al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba, sonrió también, contagiándose de la alegría del momento que ambos compartían.

Clyde se hizo a un lado para darle paso a su visita y nuevo amigo; Ike Broflovski.

_The End_

* * *

**Bueno, este pequeño drabble es para Linperi5. Espero que te guste Ann, te dije que te escribiría un fic y he cumplido mi promesa, ahora me falta sólo el dibujo :)**

**A los demás lectores que leyeron esto, también les agradezco la molestia de haberme leído y que una vez que terminen mis exámenes voy a regresar con mucha, mucha inspiración para escribir fics de diferentes parejas (debo dejar mi obsesión al Creek *sólo un poco*)**

**Nos leemos en la próxima historia, queridas lectoras.**

**Shinigami Out.**


End file.
